


Happiness is Homemade

by TifosaAtHeart (F1_Fanatic)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, baby Vettel no.3, dad!Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/TifosaAtHeart
Summary: Seb doesn't know his life is missing something. Or rather someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seb is going to be a dad again!!! Can you believe it? Because I can't. Couldn't be happier for the little family! 😍

Sebastian is happy. Not the kind of happy when you're jumping up and down in excitement, like a toddler that has just been given the toy they craved for months. Unlike what people think, that doesn't suit him. No, he's happy, _content_. It mostly resembles the kind of happiness when your life has a steady, upward trend and he really is satisfied with that. He has his gorgeous wife with whom he's madly and utterly in love, his beautiful daughters and the red seat that he's always dreamt of and well, things at Maranello might not head the direction they were supposed to during the past one and a half years but his family, his friends, even his fans all over the world have constantly been by his side. Life couldn't be simpler.

So, when Hanna runs to him holding a plastic stick between her trembling hands, eyes blotchy and breath shaky, he can only cock a questioning eyebrow.

“I know what you said about being satisfied with our lives and not wanting another child...” she trails off, bottom lip already wobbling and she bites at it hard.

“But?”

“But...” she stretches the hand that is holding the stick towards him “_This_ happened!”

Sebastian accepts it frowning and stares at it, spinning it around his fingers. And then it hits him. A clear, solid blue line. His eyes snap open and he almost chokes on his saliva as he looks up at her. “Y-Y-You... You're pregnant?”

Hanna nods weakly. “About six weeks...”

Her sentence is cut halfway through as Sebastian surges forwards and kisses her, deep and passionately. At first, Hanna lets out a small hum taken aback by the gesture but she quickly relaxes and kisses him back with the same passion.

“_Schatz..._” Sebastian whispers against her mouth when they have to break apart for air, fingers gently stroking her loose blond hair. “You make me so happy and you've already gifted me two perfect girls and now we're having a baby again...” His eyes have filled with tears and he leans in for another kiss. “I love you so much!”

She laughs into his mouth. “I love you, too, Sebby.”

🌼 🌼 🌼

Fairytales are nice but they don't last forever. It's not long before Hanna starts having morning sickness and throwing up literally every ten minutes. So far, she has kept the girls in the dark about her condition because Seb is currently off to a grand prix and she wants him to be there when they would eventually break the news to them. So, assuring them that the flu would soon pass has to do for the time being.

But Seb is home now and as they all sit cuddled in the sofa, the girls giggling at the cartoon movie they're watching, Hanna feels bile rising up her throat. She squirms a little, willing the nausea to disappear, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment.

“Hanna?” Seb turns to her, eyes narrowed worried.

She doesn't reply, already rushing to the bathroom, one hand covering her mouth, and Sebastian sighs.

“Will Mummy be well again?” Emilie looks up at him from where she's sitting on his lap, concern glistening in the small blue eyes.

“Yes, honey, eventually Mummy will be alright” he promises, kissing the top of her head before he lifts her off his lap to check up on Hanna. “Hey” he leans against the door frame, smiling weakly at his wife who's breathing heavily above the sink. “Feeling better?”

“No” she winces, wiping her mouth. “Your child is tiring the hell out of me.”

Sebastian presses a kiss to her temple comfortingly. “Just a few more months.”

She shoots him a glare. How is that supposed to make her feel better?

He clears his throat, changing the subject. “The girls are very worried about you. How about we tell them now?”

She nods, managing a small smile. “I think it's a great idea.”

Sebastian helps her back to the living room, giving her arm a gentle squeeze as she sits down and both girls hug her tightly, no longer caring about the movie playing in the background.

“Love you, Mummy.” Matilda's voice comes out muffled from where she's hidden her head in her mother's chest.

“I love you, too, sweethearts” Hanna assures, rubbing circles on their backs, before looking up at Seb who nods, and she takes a deep breath, linking her fingers with her husband's. “Daddy and I have something to tell you.”

Emilie looks up at her in dread. “Is Mummy sick?”

“What? No!” Hanna furrows her brow surprised at her daughter's guess and Sebastian suppresses a laugh. “Actually, we want to tell you that you're going to have a little brother.”

The two girls pull back from their mother, now looking at each other in awe.

“Or a little sister” Sebastian hurriedly clarifies, not that anyone is paying attention to him at this stage.

“Do you think he'll like Daddy's red car?” Matilda asks her sister.

Emilie shakes her head. “He'll like the blue one” she decides before scrunching her nose in thought. “We put the blue under the red.”

And then they're both scrambling off the couch, running to their bedroom to rummage through the toy boxes for the blue car.

“Maybe we should tell them he's not coming tomorrow?” Hanna smiles at her husband, unconsciously rubbing a hand over her belly.

Sebastian lets out a small chuckle and pecks her lips softly. “How do you know it's going to be a boy?”

“I don't” she admits, blinking at him sheepishly. “But wouldn't it be awesome to have another Vettel racer in the family?”

Sebastian simply shrugs, pursing his lips. “I'm sure Emilie would make a great racer.”

They stay there, snuggled closed to each other, occasionally exchanging kisses and touches as they watch the rest of the movie. At least, till the girls almost bring down the house trying to find the Red Bull toy cars.

🌼 🌼 🌼

“You're going to be a dad again?!” Britta looks at him excited as they walk side by side through a busy paddock in Budapest on Thursday morning. “How did that happen?”

Antti shoots her a sideways glance, exhaling dramatically. “Biology, Britta. Or didn't you go to school?”

“I didn't mean that, Mr Handsome-And-Educated! I know where babies come from. I just didn't know that Seb wanted to have another one.”

“Honestly, Britta, neither did I” Sebastian smiles, shoving his hand into his pocket to grab his vibrating phone. “But I'm starting to like the idea.”

“Well, good luck, mate” Antti pats his shoulder encouragingly. “I honestly have no clue how you get along. I couldn't deal with one, let alone three!”

“You Finns are all the same wild playboys” Britta huffs, now walking alongside him as Sebastian drops behind to answer his phone. “Ever thought of finding a nice girl, settling down, maybe have a kid or two?”

“Hell, no!” Antti shudders. “Thank you very much, Britta, I'll have the single life.”

“But I have this friend...”

Sebastian chuckles, shaking his head at them fondly before his eyes light up when Hanna's name flashes up in the screen. Yeah, life _truly_ couldn't be simpler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they do say better late than never. Wishing all the best to Seb and his little son! 🥺🤗

“Seb?”

Hanna is lying on the sofa in their living room with her head on her husband's lap, browsing through a website for baby names on her phone while he studies the data from the last race. It has now been a full seven months since they found out about their little one and the now very much prominent bump in Hanna's belly where Sebastian's free hand occasionally travels to every now and then is growing by the day, the tiny creature in there apparently too eager to meet the world. Hanna just hopes it decides that the right moment is when his daddy is at home and not away at some race.

“Hmmm?” is Sebastian's response a long moment later and Hanna isn't even sure whether it's directed at her or it's a reaction to whatever he's reading on his dotted papers of data that even after all those years together with a race driver she's still unable to make out a single thing out of.

She decides to ask anyway, “How does Oscar sound as a name for your successor?”

Sebastian's papers disappear out of the way and he looks down at her with knitted eyebrows. Ah, so he'd been listening after all, how sweet of him. “Isn't it a little early to look at names just yet?”

“Nope” Hanna clicks her tongue against her teeth playfully. “We have to be prepared in case he arrives earlier than expected. And besides we picked the girls' names before they were born, it's our tradition!”

Sebastian has to admit his wife is cute when she squeals and pretty convincing, too. Who is he to argue with Hanna Prater's logic, anyway? So, he just sighs in fond exasperation, putting his paper sheets aside next to him on the sofa and focuses solely on her. “Okay, schatz. What else did you find?”

Hanna's face brightens up and she scrolls down her phone with a big grin. “Well, I like Hans as well but it's quite a common name. Then, there's Stephen but I don't think it fits well with Vettel. And of course I thought of Sebastian junior...”

At some point, Sebastian stops processing her words and loses himself in the sweetness of Hanna's voice and the gentle expression on her face. Her eyes widen when she smiles and despite the soft wrinkles that have started to form around the corners of her mouth, she looks even more beautiful in her thirty two years of age than the teenager she was when he met her. He loves her and he doesn't tell her enough.

“Joseph Vettel leads into turn one!” Hanna stops mid sentence, pondering the name, and looks up at him with a small smirk of mischief. “How does that sound?”

Well, that explains a lot because in moments like this, Sebastian finds it hard to love her. “Hanna, you're not turning any of my kids into a race driver!”

“Why not?” she argues, pouting and with the biggest puppy eyes she can muster. Those nine years by Sebastian's side have certainly taught her something. “Just imagine the headlines! Uncle, father _and_ son all race drivers! The Vettels have racing in their blood!”

“Hanna...” Sebastian scolds in the same tone of voice he uses on Emilie every time she's being naughty to her sister.

Every little trace of annoyance is washed away, however, when Hanna bolts up straight with a wince, immediately replaced with fear, concern and a pair of eyes that widen comically. “The baby?”

“No, it was just a kick” Hanna assures after a moment and Sebastian lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding in a shrill. She smirks at him, “He was flexing to reach the pedals.”

Sebastian relaxes back against the pillows and sticks the peak of his tongue out at her. “Ha ha, very funny.”

🌼 🌼 🌼 

It's a cold November morning and Hanna can't sleep, the round swell of her tummy making it a huge challenge to find a position where she feels comfortable enough. But it's too early to get up and so she rolls on her side, trying to absorb Seb's warmth next to her.

She closes her eyes, humming contently, to try and go back to sleep when it hits her. Sharp pain spreading from her lower back to her legs and a wet feeling. Hanna isn't new to this, she's unmistakably able to recognize the signs.

Pulling in quick breaths, she leans over to whack Sebastian's chest till he opens one blurry eye.

“Baby” is all it takes for her to say before he's off the bed, now completely awake and in overprotective mode as he helps her get ready for hospital, tiptoeing around his open suitcase on the floor. Yup, he still hasn't finished packing despite the fact that he was meant to be flying to Abu Dhabi today. Doesn't matter; it looks like he's not going anywhere.

And a few minutes later, she's sitting in the front seat of Sebastian's Ferrari (he had insisted it's the quickest way to the hospital, for God's sake!) with her two daughters in the backseat most certainly freaking out and her husband on her left on the verge of doing exactly that. She's measuring her breathing, trying to focus on something else other than the contractions. Still, she can't help but smile a little at the madness that is her life and that she's madly and utterly in love with.

🌼 🌼 🌼 

It hasn't been the easiest of births. Sebastian spends a couple of hours chewing on his nails, filled with worry and a dozen of the worst case scenarios replaying themselves over and over again in his head but he's finally allowed to see Hanna and their new-born son. And staring at his baby's tiny face as he sleeps, Emilie and Matilda excitedly bouncing around his legs and Hanna tiredly smiling up at him from where she's lying on her bed, Sebastian can feel his heart thudding against his ribcage and his eyes tearing up with happiness.

“Daddy!” Emilie tugs on his trousers leg impatiently. “Want to see brother, too.”

Her father chuckles but he does crouch down to the girls' level so that they can meet their youngest sibling, too. “So, that's your little brother who you're going to love and protect like two older sisters should do and he's going to love my cars, especially the blue one according to Emilie, but we're never going to let him drive them.”

Hanna makes a small noise in protest but Matilda speaks up before her mother can utter a word, “He looks exactly like mummy!”

Emilie's little face scrunches up in thought, not wanting her father to miss out on anything, even if it's just her other parent he's competing against. “I think he has your nose” she concludes in the end, reaching up a chubby hand to squeeze Sebastian's nose, who makes a motion as if to bite her fingers, making his daughter giggle.

“Let your brother sleep, he needs it” Hanna calls for them from the bed strictly albeit with a smile and her two girls along with their father groan in sync as a nurse approaches to take the little boy.

“I need some sleep too, you know” Hanna laughs as the rest of her family races to her bed to climb in with her but she does lean her head against Sebastian's shoulder, closing her eyes contently.

“Tired?” Sebastian asks quietly, planting a kiss on her hair.

“A little” she sighs, pushing her head to the crook of his shoulder to get more comfortable. “But it was worth it.”

There's silence for a moment, except for the beeping of the medical machines and the girls' little giggles as they become engrossed in their own conversation.

“When we met that day in the school corridor, did you ever think we'd end up here?” Sebastian whispers, voice hoarse with emotion. 

“No” Hanna admits, tipping her chin up to meet Sebastian's wonderful sea blue eyes. “But I'm glad we did.”

Sebastian smiles, leaning down to capture her lips into a chaste kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Hanna snuggles further into his chest, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and perking up at him through her eyelashes in mock innocence. “Have you decided on a name yet?”

Sebastian smirks. “I think Joseph will do just fine, after all.”

🌼 🌼 🌼 

No matter how many times Sebastian goes through it, he will never get used to it. And by _it_, he means the madness his house becomes when they settle in with the new baby. The crying. The constant demand to be fed. The endless, sleepless nights. And then there's the girls' overexcitement about their little brother, Antti's occasional teasing and Kimi texting him around the clock, reminding him to cater to the little one's needs.

Excuse me?! He's had two other little monsters already and considering that none of his daughters is suffering from some deep childhood trauma, he must have gotten something right. He can take care of his own kid, even if in his head he's thinking of it as the devil in disguise. Especially when it starts screaming its lungs out at the crack of dawn and Hanna drags him with her to the nursery every freaking time, and he quotes, _for moral support_.

Still, as he sits on the dinning table of his Swiss home on the morning of Christmas day, drinking hot chocolate and watching his daughters play on the carpet with small Ferrari remote control cars that have arrived straight from Maranello, little Joseph cradled in Hanna's arms next to him and the snowstorm hurling outside, he realizes it doesn't even bother him that much.

“Emilie, don't push Matilda off track! She's your teammate!” he scolds when his eldest slams her car into the side of her sister's one, leaving it upside down and on the gravel trap of their makeshift circuit determined by the carpet's patterns and worn out orange cones from Sebastian's karting days.

Emilie looks up at him with wide confused blue eyes and a frown between her small brows. “But you push Charles off track as well.”

Sebastian hunches his shoulders, snorting in defeat. How he managed to get judged by his five-year-old for his infamous collision with his teammate at the Brazilian Grand Prix, he'll never know.

“That was different” he tries to explain, eyebrows slightly shooting up and demonstrating with his hands. “I could've closed him the door when he passed me in the previous corner but I gave him space. Then, there's a straight, I'm on his slipstream, I have DRS, he _knows_ I'm there but he squeezes me on the outside anyway so I squeeze him to the inside and then we...”

Emilie is now fixing her sister's car back to its initial position with a roll of her eyes. She can be a fair player if it means her daddy will stop blabbering things that don't even make sense to begin with.

“Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady!”

On his left, Hanna chuckles amused. “Let them play. They don't understand how racing works, anyway.”

“And I thought my family always had my back” Sebastian sighs dramatically, touching his chest as if he's physically hurt, but he does pick up his pen and continues writing from where he left it off.

Hanna reaches out and touches his shoulder affectionately. “Hey, are you okay?” After knowing him for half of her life, she can tell when Sebastian has something on his mind. And right now, with his tensed muscles and clenched jaw, he does.

Sebastian lifts his head with a sigh, ruffling his messy curls with one hand, then gestures to the scattered colorful papers in front of him. The Christmas cards he sends people every year and which she never realized why he bothers with since he hardly ever receives something in response.

“These are the team's cards” he tells her and Hanna nods, encouraging him to go on. Sebastian drags in a deep breath, “I've been doing this for the past five years now. Each Christmas, I send a card to every member of the team and repeat all the same words; that I thank them for the season and that I'm sure the next one will finally be ours. But nothing ever changes, Hanna. Every new season things just get worse.”

The last part resembles more a sob and it tears Hanna's heart out. She leans towards him to caress his cheek with the back of her palm. “Life throws challenges at you, yes. But so what? You don't give up. You fight against them and you either win or you lose but not without knowing that you had nothing else to give.” She pecks his lips softly and then smiles at him. “You're a champion, Sebastian Vettel. We both know that. And you have unfinished business with Ferrari. So, I want you to jump into that car next year and smash everyone else and make them complain about how boring the sport is.” At that, Sebastian finally manages a weak laugh and Hanna's smile widens as she gives herself a mental thumbs up. “And even if it's not meant to be, please remember that I always love you no matter what, okay?”

Sebastian nods and leans in to kiss her again, resting their foreheads together. “Ich liebe dich, mein schatz.”

So, Sebastian really has everything he needs. He has Hanna and his small, now growing family and now a baby boy to take care of. Sure, he loves racing. But there's nothing like the three toddlers and his beautiful wife who are always there for him, supporting him through good and bad like a solid rock. And there's nothing quite like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun writing this. Obviously I don't know the real name of Seb's son, if anyone does, please let me know, otherwise I'll make the appropriate changes when I find out.
> 
> I'm definitely up for writing more of this cute little family so if you have a request, you're welcome to ask for it and I promise it'll be up within the next decade. 😂
> 
> Keep comments/kudos coming, folks! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Small Britta and Antti cameo because I can't get over how loyal they are to Seb.
> 
> I'll probably add another chapter when little Vettel no.3 is born. In the meantime, you can enjoy another of my works (please do), comment or kudo. Cheers, folks!


End file.
